Strange Revenge
by Blue Shadow of Sky
Summary: A girl call Ray demanding for a place in the team. Her demand is fulfilled but kai feels her to be known before. Why does he feel so ?and why does the girl want to be in the team at sudden ? What has destiny decided for them.
1. Troubled team

**Hi and thanks to all who read and reviewed my first fanfic. I** **admit that there were a lots and lots of errors but I will try to make this** **one better than the last one.**

After the BEGA incident almost a year has passed . Daichi has left the Dojo to be better than tyson and said he will return a day to defeat tyson and claim his titles.

But others were still living in the dojo. They have joined tyson's school and start their day with school, lunch and homework in the afternoons and practice in the evening and finally end the day with dinner in night and sleep till the next day sun arrives.The routine was almost same for all till the Favourite time of all school kids SUMMER HOLIDAYS arrived and the Beyblade World Tournament captured the news headlines but this time with the twist on tournament format which caused tention to the team.Each team will be of five members. Pulmonary rounds will have best of 3 matches and the semi finals,elementary rounds and finals will have five on five matches .Being the last year champion (v force tag team championship ) the **Blade breakers** were benifited for not participating in the pulmonary rounds. Every thing was good in this format but the problem was WHO WILL BE THE FIFTH MEMBER.

All around were in a serious mood dicussing on the fifth blader. Tyson started "what about Rick "

max replied nodding his head in anegative answer "No he has decided to team up with PBB ALL STARS ."

"What about someone from the PSYKICKS "kenny proposed .

Ray nodded "no they have already registered a team with King as their fifth blader "

Just then the bell of the landlines rang indicating someone's call. Kai who was leaning next to the phone picked up the reciver and greeted with a "Hello . whom do you want?"

A cheerful female voice on the other side answered " Hello, Its Aidan here. May I please speak to Ray."

Kai pusshed the hands a bit far from his face and called out "Hey Ray! someone Aidan wants to speak to you ."

Ray wispered to himself 'Aidan oh what a surprise.'with a broad smile stuck to his face sood to take the call. Tyson commented "Ray you have given my landline number to your fangirls."Max chuckled on this but Ray simply stated "I've not given any of your number to my fans."

Ray greets the girl on the other side "Hello Aidan, how did you thought of calling me before your session break."

Ray chuckled on the response and Continued "will you please bother to elaborate the reason for this call.".Ray stood in silence with amused expressions."Are you serious ."he was bit confused now "this is not the decision to be made alone by me ."he held the reciver in silence for another few minutes and said "Okey , I will ask them and call you back. Take care "

Ray returned to all and kai followed him. Tyson teased "so what did your fangirls have asked for a autograph or a picture or something like a date ?"

Ray sat on the wooden platform and said "Tyson it was Aidan my sister, not blood relative but cause she loves and cares like a sister."

Kenny asked "what did she said?"

Ray started "she wants come here ..."tyson interupted "let her come if she wants ." kenny said "Oh tyson let him complete."

Ray continued "she want to come here ,join the Blade breakers for this World Tournament."

All were bit amused that why a suddenly a girl wants to join the team at this sudden .kai asked suddenly"is she a good blader ?"

Ray answered "Ya she has really got good skills but she was never interested in championships ."

Max asked "then what is exception in this tournament. "

Ray was also not knowing the reason said ,"I don't know, she just said that she want to participate this time but the registration are over, and she can't wait for the next year."

kenny asked "what about beyblade and bit-beast? Does she have a bit beast." Ray answered "ya, she calles her bit-beast 'Drslavic' but she never needed it to knock me out of my dish."

"What you lose to her !"max exclaimed. Ray said feeling a bit embarrassed "Yes she won over me but don't be mistaken ,her bladeing is worth world championship. "

"Okey, call her to come tomorrow."kai said in a commading tone."but how can we take a stranger in our team ."max quarried.

kenny said "I think kai is right. we were in a need of a blader and we have got one at the right time."

max added,"and if she has beaten ray then she has really got good skills. "

"okey then i am informing her ."Ray concluded standing and then moving towards the phone.

Ray returned and said "she will be arriving tomorrow morning ."

Tyson said standing "Fine then, I will check if she is good for joining the team. "

 **So this is it. It was actually my first fanfic but i completed late .I think i would go a bit slow in updating so please don't mind. I will introduce a lot OC in this fanfic and first protagonist oc in the next chapter so wait.**


	2. Her arrival

**Hello, hope all is well with all my readers. I think I am improving but I** **still need** **to work a lot. Ok now lets start with the story so I can introduce my Oc.**

The morning sky was brightend. Birds chirping and tanking a flight to start a new day. In the Dojo Ray has woke up a few minutes by the noise made by Kenny who dragged Tyson and Max for some jogging. Tyson frowned on this plan but was finnally dragged for jogging. They went and finally Ray walked out of his bed.

A fair hand knocked on the bamboo wood door. She waited for a few more seconds and knocked again ,now she pulled out a cell phone from her denim jeans and dailed a number and said feeling frustrated "Where are you Brother, neither you came to pick me nor bothered to check whose at the door."Ending her call she leaned on the door relrelaxing her back, immediately the door slided and she lose her balance before her body collides with the floor, her left hand clenched on the another muscular fist , before the other of those strong arm could thouch her back she stretched her arm and caught the door frame, pulling herself back to her feet she stood up and turned and freed her hand and said "Oh! thank youfor saving me from strating my day with a epic fall" and streched her arm. Kai rolled his eye over the girl standing , slim bodied with Violet hair and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in a gray T-shirt with black denim jeans, hair tied into a braid which was long enough to reach her waist, white and black sneakers,a dark blue bagpack on herback, she wore a metalic bracelet with a golden peacock feather hanging with it and thick metallic ring.

Kai gazed over the young beauty but was taken aback as he felt he knew her, he has seen her before in his dreams , but not in plesent and beautiful dreams but his dreams horror, dreams in which he was torched and threatened, dreams of the Abbey.

Seeing him not respond she spoke "Hello, what happened?" Kai came back to his senses and said "Oh! I'm fine" she said "Hello, I'm Aidan. Nice to meet you." and again extended her hand I'm Ka.." he was cut by Ray, "Oh Aidan. "he exclaimed. Aidan ran to him and lightly hugged him, and then parted , "Oh, its so long since we met last "she said and pulled out her blade and same immited by Ray and hit each others blade . Ray questioned "How is Aunt , and how did she allowed you to come here all alone".Aidan said "She is fine and didn't got a leave so she didn't came and about letting me come alone is she trusts you that you can handle me don't worry she woud be calling soon to assign you your duties so wait." Aidan stoped for a sec and complained "AND BY THE WAY! why did you didn't came to pick me ,I waited for almost an hour" Ray protested "You said you will be arriving by five "she interupted "Exactly and its six thirty now and you r still in your pajamas "and pointed to his loose night outfit , Ray explained "I thought you mean four at the evening." She said "Oh you shoud have confirmed from me." "Ok fine , my fault" Ray accepted and asked "Where's your luggage?" She pointed towards the door and said "Outside, now introduce me to him and please show me where to keep my bags."

"So this is Kai, kai meet Aidan my most naughty sister and our new teammate, and Aidan meet kai.."

"Oh he doesn't need an intro , I know him. Its me who need to be introduced."

"Hello! "kai said with a node.

She grabbed her trolley bag and followed Ray. He walked upstairs to Tyson's room where they all kept their stuffs. "You can keep your bags here." Ray said as he opened the door.

They both entered the room and Aidan leaned her bagpack on the wall and ray layed the bag on the floor. She started to unpack her bag and Ray was categorising them. She took out a pair of jeans and made a confused expression "I don't remember if I had packed this. How come it's here?"

She remembered and exclaimed with panicked expression "Oh no mom must had re-packed my bag. It means surly she had packed my books." Ray said "What is the problem even if she had done so?"

She explained "Actually I didn't wanted to carry my books here but she wants me to complete my homework before our first match. Let me check what has she packed."and she dragged her bag which was leaning to the wall and said "as expected my maths books , English , Bio , physics, chemistry, hindi hey I've completed my hindi homework , never mind, and my school diary and my pencile box and project files. Uff , even S.St there was no homework given for that. I will be doing it before my first match. Unbelievable! "

Ray chuckled on her helplessness,"So what homework, do you have ,I'll help you when I will be doing mine."

"You will have to help ! everything is written on my diary read it."She said with a sigh.

"I'll just take a quick shower and return, maybe it will help me get rid of this tiredness." she said and stood up grabbing a few cltes and a bottle.

"So how quick your shower would be, 2 hours or 3 hours."Ray teased.

Aidan smiled recalling her last visit to White Tirger Hills and said, " Oh , stop teasing me for that, you think it takes less than an hour to clean the mess on clothes that you all caused."

Ray chuckled on the response and said, "It's always so fun playing and getting messy in mud."

She smiled and headed to the bathroom.

Ray grabbed her diary andstarted to read it when all Tyson, Max and Kenny returned from their less joging and more walking jogg, followed by Kai.

"Hey whoose luggage is that?" Tyson questioned.

"Its Aidan's .She has just arrived."Ray answered.

"I thought she would be coming after five."said Kenny.

"Ya even I thought that when she said five but she ment five a.m."Ray said with a sheepish smile.

Tyson noticed the books and joked "Looks like we have got another girl like Hillary ,"

"What do you mean" Max questioned

"Hillary carries her books along when we were out for the world championship." Tyson explained and pointed to the books.

All chuckled while Kai's lips slightly curled.

"Don't worry Tyson she is not a bookworm, she is a girl you all will befriend soon. She is really naughty and soon she will be proving her nickname 'pixie '."

"What you call her pixey!" Max interupted.

"Ya she truly owns this name and well deserves this ,She is such a prankster."

A voice came behind the bathroom door "You don't need to introduce me Bro as 'pixey', they will be getting Demo of it and you will be volunteering for it. MARK MY WORDS and I MEAN IT BROTHER !".

_

 **So sorry for being so late in updating. I was very busy with my sibblings and cousins. Well thanks for all who reviewed and who will review in future. I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible but if I fail please be patient , cause i am a bit busy with my studies.**


	3. Pixey's phrank

**Hi and thanks to all who read and reviewed** **And _Desire of Autumn leaves,_ I am not talking about myself this time I have no homework in hindi not in any other than geography and maths,Oh I'm so so happy :p lets ****start. well there's another note at end.**

"She is really naughty and soon she will be proving her nickname 'pixie '." a male voice reached her ears.

'What how can he tell them that' she angered.

A few more voices were audible.

"Ya she truly owns this name and well deserves this ,She is such a prankster."she heard and this triggered her Pixeyness.

'Okey bro so listen' she said in mind and then "You don't need to introduce me Bro as 'pixey', they will be getting Demo of it and you will be volunteering for it. MARK MY WORDS and I MEAN IT BROTHER !" she declared.

"What!" she smiled on the amused voice of his brother.

She closed her eyes and pulled out her clothes. Turned the knob of the shower and stood leting the air flow over her with thought of her beautiful start of her day in her mind.

 ** _So calm yet so cheering to see the morning sky,_**

 ** _On the Land Of Raising Sun._**

 ** _To see the birds chatter and squirrels having fun._**

 ** _I should not rest on moveble objects,_**

 ** _everytime there won't be those ams to save one._**

 ** _Oh how embarrassing it is to fall before someone_**

 ** _Only i know how i hid my heart blush_**

 ** _Your_ _expressions said your to scream_**

 ** _I know you were aback to see your midnight dream_**

She poured some shampoo on her palm and gently applied it on her hair.

 ** _You should not ponder over our past_**

 ** _till the painful silence last_**

 _ **cause** **I know my presence would hurt**_

 ** _and before everything become worst_**

 ** _I say sorry for causing your future be ruth_**

 ** _but this is what i think the bitter truth._**

 **But before this happen i have to accomplish something...well bro i won't spare you.**

After completing her bath she walked out.

Every one was ready all fresh and fit. Except Ray who has just entered the bathroom since every time he tried to enter he was blocked by Max for something or anything.

All were sitting in Tysons room where Kenny was explaining the new format to everyone one(as metioned before not Ray ).

"Ahhhh... Aidan i will kill you " a voice echoed the room and the door opened with a bang.

Ray came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He was all yellow with a frown on his face."What the hell have you done with the shower!"he yelled.

All chuckled at his yellow shade and the culprits were laughing like anyting, Aidan and Max claped a hi-five and Ray was now turning red cause they have spoiled his favorite towel .

Tyson chuckled harder and said "She really kept her word and even yours Ray".Kenny controled himself and said "Now what had happened actually "

"He had a yellow bath"Max shot.

"I felt he is lacking some bright coloures in his life and this will help him to get them back" Aidan said walking to Ray.

" Why do you always have to get me into your silly phranks everytime. And now please get the shower corrected so i can have a colourless bath " Ray said.

Aidan crossed her arm and said"I had no plans this time but your so special introduction made me do this."

"But why did you have to do it in this way" he complained.

"Cause ...hmmmm... maybe cause i have never phranked somesomeone this way."she said whith a childish tone.

"Oh will you now fix that stuff ." he said pointing to their shower.

"Ok ,come on Max, which fittings have you stuffed the colour?"she said after nodding to Ray. Max stood as he grasped the eyes of all.

"You were even involved in this "Ray glared at max with his eyebrows mocked at him.

"Yup ! I have really got a great partner" she said and both claped a hi-five. All had a smile on their face and max's smile was sheepish.

Max dragged the stool to the shower and opened the nozel and pulled out a yellow pouch kind of thing and disposed ot off in the trash-bin.

After all cleaning and fitting Ray was inside the four walls of the bathroom trying to wash his precious towel but he was actually struggling to get the soap foamed...

Aidan still had her eyes and ears focused towards the closed door of the bathroom and eyes of the other at her. Even kai's who was leaning to the wall with his eyes closed during whole drama ,which he just opend and stared at her with the corner of his eyes.

This silent eye staring went for few minutes until Tyson started "Why are you looking at the door like this? "

"Bro would be struggling hard." she said with a sirk playing at her lips.

"What have you done? Was the colour safe you said it was safe for skin."max quarried.

"Don't worry Max! the colours natural" she said trying to calm Max.

"Then why would he be struggling" tyson shot another question.

"Cause i have coated the soap with clear Nail-Polish and soap won't foam up till its removed. "

"What if he uses detergent" Kenny stated.

"Then he will learn a bit of chemistry."

"What do you mean ?" kenny countered

Just when ray screamed "What have you done to the soap !"

Max glared at Aidan with questioning eyes.

Don't look at me i have just coated the soap with clear nail polish.

"What !" they all exclaimed in unison

"But there was no such plan" said Max

"Not until i planed it " she said sheepishly 'now he has to use a detergent which will teach him a lesson' she said in her mind

~~~~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~~~

At Lunch

"So what are we going to do today?" the naughty culprit raised

"First have our lunch and then apologise to Ray" the equal culprit replied

"Am I going to do that? maybe...but what after that?" she questioned like a 5 year old child.

"First register you in the B.B.A and then have a lunch with Mr.Dickension." answered Kenny.

"But before that i have to battel you" Tyson announced.

"Oh I was pondering during my whole flight that how Iam going to battel you."she said in a sugar sweet voice.

Just when Hillary entered the room.

"Hi guys...have you found a fifth blader?"hillary entering the room as Ray came out of the kitchen with a bowl.

 **So sorry for this late** **update. I was really busy with my personal life. My schools have started i am burdened with a load of homework from the first day. I would try to balance it from now.**


	4. Story begins

**Hi and thanks for all support** **from all the readers. Lets start without much of blabbering.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Say what ? And you have uttered these words after five hours of pleasing you for sorries. Now will you please forgive me" the culprit said with her head twisted toward the victim.

A 'hmmmmm' came from the equal culprit

"Ya and even him"

"No, not until you get that towel stainfree."

"Come'on I 'll buy you a new towel."she negotiated

" No you knew it was my favourite and only towel left."he uttered with bit pain in his voice.

"Yeh , I know that was your faviourate 'gifted by Mariah' towel but i don't have a x-ray vision which will let me see inside the Bathroom which towel you are wearing."she contered in an arrogant tone "And secondly you should keep an extra towel." she shot once more.

He gave a HOW-DO-YOU-KNOW-THAT questioning glare and said in utter confusion "What you mean by that?"

"That you should keep an extra Towel so-" she repeated

"No, that gifted b...- "

"Oooo.I got i was with her while she bought that for you." she cleared.

"But still you stained it that bloody red."he said with a loud voice to hide his emmbaresed blush which was caught by Kai.

"Hey! It was yellow. right" kenny enquired

A great smirk formed on her face and said "You have read about Acids ,Bases and Salts?" she asked

"ya but..."

"and about indicators?"

"Ya but-"

"And turmuric turns red when comes in contact with a base."

"Ya -"

"And that was the chemistry lesson I was talking about."

All giggled understanding her deeds and Ray turned red( Yet unkown from anger or embarrassment)

"Come'on will come for a beybattel." Tyson challenged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET IT RIIIIPPP..." the voice echoed from both passionate bye lovers.

After a few turns and a few hits both blades landed in their respective wielder's hand...

"That was really good." The blue eyed champ said.

"Ya you are still the same or even better." the dark eyed girl said.

"So you dicided to team up with her" he asked to the rest team.

And everyone replied with a nodd

"And now lets decide for our team." he said turning to the voilet haired teen who was unconscious to tyson invites and being busy with head phones plcked in her ears and lips reapting the lyrics.

"HEYYYY! AIDAN" tyson called louder.

"Hmmmm... just stay..."she continued and the rest chuckled.

Tyson come closed and plucked her earphones and yelledcin her ears "HEY AIDAN ARE YOU READY FOR BATTLE"

"Ya and stop tearing my ear drums"she pussed him all burst out into a chorus laughter.

"LET IT RIIIPPPP..."

Boath blades landed dish and revolved around the dish.

Dragoon came clsose to the purple blade.

Dragoon attacked

Draslavic doged

Draslavic overtaked and started opposing

Dragoon defended

"Take Down dragoon"

"Hold Draslvic."

Dragoon pushed its opponent to the verge of the dish.

A smirk formed at her lips playfully.

"Draslvic Go On For Final attack."

The purpul blade at these words slightly moved and pushed out Dragoon out of the dish.

"And the match goes to Aaiidan" declared hillary.

"You won just by luck" tyson said frowning

"Luck or you were giving me less of yours." she shot back.

"Ok anyways i am happy to have you in the bladebreakers." He expressed with a smile and his extended hand.

She held it and lightly moved it with the bright smile.

"Hey tyson it was a good match anyways." said Mariam with a playful smile.

"I agree " max supported

"But tyson this should not happen much otherwise Saint sheilds will be back on misson." Warned Ozuma

"Yeh. Until then i will be more powerful." Said Tyson in his I AM THE CHAM style.

At this the newly formed BladeBreakers and Saint Shields smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _The day ended with introducing BBA_ _to Aidan and Aidan to the BBC. It ended by a 'see you at the tournament's of the shainsheilds and with a dinner with Mr. all were home and ready to devote themselves to their sleep and dreams. All boys entered a room to change and the two girls in another room to change on to their pajamas. (Aidan's_ POV)

I Rushed out to the hall where we all had to sleep tonight. It seems as I'm first to change.

I rolled on the mattress and the quilt. At my faviourate part of the room The Corner and laid on it.

I Rushed out to the hall where we all had to sleep tonight. It seems as I'm first to change.

I rolled on the mattress and the quilt. At my faviourate part of the room The sides and laid on it.

Someone entered and it was Kai, he came near me ,stared for a sec and said in plain cold tone "It's my corner so please shift your bed."

Hey he spoke to me. Has'nt he recognised me yet?

"What but why can't you shift to another corner there are four sides in this hall." I negotiated.

"Three , there are three sides. One of those is the sliding door which I can't block by placing my bed there."

"So what there are two sides yet left."

"This is my side that's hillary's and that side is Ray's"

"which one? "

"what?"

"Ray's side ?"

"That one. but why?"

"Just for fun."

"for fun " he repeated

I got my bed ready and peacefully laid waiting for the chaos to start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Hey ! So** **how was that ? I think i will the first day in the next chapter. One day took 3 chapters (sigh...)**

 **All those who reviewed i really thankful for this kind act of yours. Anyways leave reviews for me to know how far i have have been with my writing.**


End file.
